Status: Confused
by fullmoon230
Summary: "Gil, if you do not do your dare, then you, me, streaking and 27 bottles of wine." there was a secret, and everyone was interested... and, well, when you have over 30 teens, plus cell phones and internet... Hetalia Gakuen AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: first chappie... tell me how u liked it so I can do something with it, PLZ?**

Disclaimer: ヘタリア: Axis Powers によって所有されている日丸屋秀和

* * *

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy **IT HAS HAPPENED. ANTONIO HAS ASKED LOVINO OUT :O  
54 minutes ago. **Like**. _Comments  
_**Mei 'Taiwan' Wang**, **Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo**, and 34 others like this.

**Mei 'Taiwan' Wang** OMG how did it happen?  
53 minutes ago. **Like**

**Gilbert 'Prussia's Awesome' Beilshmidt** keseseses… I just raped that like button. Think it's broken now kesesesese~  
52 minutes ago. **Like  
****Francis 'France' Bonnefoy** and **Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo** likes this.

**Hong 'Hong Kong' Wang **Ditto to Mei, and did he say yes?  
50 minutes ago. **Like**

**Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo** Yes~  
49 minutes ago. **Like  
****Feliciano 'N. Italy' Vargas**, **Elizaveta 'Hungary' Hedervar**y and 37 others like this

**Alfred 'America' Jones** Arthur, I bet you a cookie that Lovino is going to come on and cuss at us when he sees this.  
49 minutes ago. **Like**.  
**Mathias 'Denmark' ****Køhler** likes this

**Arthur ****' England' Kirkland** And why would I make such an obvious bet with an daft git like you?  
47 minutes ago via mobile phone. **Like  
****Matthew 'Canada' Williams****, ****Francis 'France' Bonnefoy** and 7 others like this.

**Alfred 'America' Jones** Aw, I love you too. And since u say that it means I'm definitely getting the cookie! But don't worry, I'll share.  
46 minutes ago. **Like  
****Elizaveta 'Hungary' Hedervary****, ****Mei 'Taiwan' Wang** and 2 others like this

**Mei 'Taiwan' Wang** I CALL HALF!  
44 minutes ago. **Like**

**Lovino 'S. Italy' Vargas** FUCK YOU ALL.  
41 minutes ago.** Like  
****Francis 'France' Bonnefoy****, ****Gilbert 'Prussia's Awesome' Beilschmidt** and 2 others like this.

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy** Olalala~ I call being on top though.  
40 minutes ago. **Like  
****Gilbert 'Prussia's Awesome' Beilschimdt** likes this.

**Lovino 'S. Italy' Vargas** YOU ASSHOLES. And why the fuck are you guys talking about this fuckin' topic? Antonio, you dick. You told everyone didn't you? Hamburger bastard. WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS BETTING ON COOKIES?  
40 minutes ago. **Like  
****Arthur 'England' Kirkland** likes this

**Alfred 'America' Jones** Aw… and there goes my cookie. :( How could you Artie!  
38 minutes ago. **Like  
****Arthur 'England' Kirkland** likes this.

**Arthur 'England' Kirkland** Because you're fat enough already.  
37 minutes ago via mobile phone.** Like  
****Lovino 'S. Italy' Vargas****, ****Gilbert 'Prussia's Awesome' Beilschmidt** and 20 others like this

**Alfred 'America' Jones** Why :( ? I love you though. Remember that while I go to the corner and cry DX  
35 minutes ago. **Like  
****Elizaveta 'Hungary' Hedervary** likes this

**Elizaveta 'Hungary' Hedervary** Aw…  
33 minutes ago. **Like**

**Gilbert 'Prussia's Awesome' Beilschmidt** Dislike.  
31 minutes ago. **Like**

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy **oh, is it because you can't tell the one that you're in love with that you love him? Need help relieving your sexual frustration? Ohonhonhon~  
28 minutes ago. **Like  
****Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo****, ****Feliciano 'N. Italy' Vargas** and 13 others like this.

**Feliciano 'N. Italy' Vargas** Ve~ HIM? WHO? WHO WHO WHO WHO?  
26 minutes ago. **Like  
****Matthew 'Canada' Williams****, ****Mei 'Taiwan' Wang** and 11 others like this.

**Gilbert 'Prussia's Awesome' Beilschmidt** You fuckin' Franny. You r so dead tomorrow.  
22 minutes ago. **Like  
****Arthur 'England' Kirkland** likes this

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy **Aha, but you do not deny it!  
20 minutes ago.** Like  
****Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo****, ****Feliciano 'N. Italy' Vargas** and 4 other people like this.

**Elizaveta 'Hungary' Hedervary** I feel sorry for the one that he likes. But anyways, WHO?  
17 minutes ago. **Like  
****Lovino 'S. Italy' Vargas****, ****Ice 'Iceland' Johanson** and 14 others like this

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy** Come to speak of it, I still haven't used my dare on you. How about now?  
15 minutes ago.** Like  
****Feliciano 'N. Italy' Vargas**, **Mathias 'Denmark' ****Køhler** and 3 others like this

**Elizaveta ****'Hungary' Hedervary** Yes please!  
10 minutes ago. **Like.  
****Mei ****'Taiwan' Wang****, ****Bella 'Belgium' Maes** and 21 others like this

**Gilbert ****'Prussia's Awesome' Beilschmidt** HELL NO U FUCKIN' FRANNY  
8 minutes ago. **Like**.

**Gilbert ****'Prussia's Awesome****' Beilschmidt** Why does no one like that?  
7 minutes ago. **Like.**

**Ludwig 'Germany' Beilschmidt** Well maybe because everyone actually wants to know. Including me.  
5 minutes ago. **Like  
****Yao 'China' Wang****, ****Kiku 'Japan' Honda** and 26 others like this.

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy** Well, it is decided! Gil, u ask ur love out before tomorrow, or else I'm streak in East Germany for three days in a row and drag u down with me.  
2 minutes ago via mobile phone. **Like.  
****Yong Soo 'Korea' Im****, ****Alfred 'America' Jones** and 38 others like this.

**Gilbert 'Prussia's Awesome' Beilschmidt** Why the fuck does everyone like that comment?  
57 seconds ago. **Like.**

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy** Tomorrow. Or else you, me, streaking, and 27 bottles of wine.  
46 seconds ago. **Like  
****Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo** likes this.

**Elizaveta 'Hungary' Hedervary** TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!  
23 seconds ago. **Like  
****Angelique 'Seychelles' Chelles****, ****Mei 'Taiwan' Wang** and 7 others like this.

**Gilbert 'Prussia's Awesome' Beilscmidt** FUCK OFF ASSHOLES.  
7 seconds ago.** Like**

* * *

Gilbert, undoubtfully, was pissed.

Very, very pissed.

"Shut the fuck up America. Fuck your boytoy somewhere I can't hear you!"

Okay, that... _and_ Francis.

The moaning from the room next door stopped abruptly as Gilbert slammed his laptop shut and rolled over on the bed, scoffing at the fuckin' Frenchman who actually remembered their agreement.

And who actually had the nerve to tell EVERY FUCKIN' PERSON ONLINE.

_Fuck him._

_Wait, on second thought, ew… I'm not gonna fuck someone like him. Preferably someone more lik-_

A unnatural blush crept onto the Prussian's face as he threw a pillow at the dorm door, watching it fall with a soft thud as he banged his head on the headboard, cussing at the piece of wood before opening his cell phone and gave a roll of his eyes at the images he saw.

_57 unread messages_

_From: Miss Frying Pan  
__Message: Who is it?_

_From: China's a douche  
__Message: Gilbert, who?_

_From: Italia  
__Message: Ve~ Gil, who is it?_

_From: Tomatoes :)  
__Message: Gil? R u going to tell me?_

_Fro-_

"fffffffuuuuuuccccckkkkkkkk!" Gil skipped over the rest of the messages and just proceeded to delete the rest of the messages, knowing that they probably said the same thing.

"delete, delete, de- ah, voicemail? Ugh… the fuckin' Franny…"

Open voicemail…

"_Gil~ remember, before tomorrow~ or else you, me, streaking, and 27 bottles of win-"_

"Oh my fuckin' god. Can't you guys just shut the fuck up?" an angry grumble was released by the Prussian as he chucked his cell phone across the room and proceeded to bury himself into the warm blanke-

"Ve~ Gil, tell me who it i-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO AWAY!"

* * *

_From: Sir l'amour Bonnefoy  
____Message: Trust me; I will make Gilbert do it_

And with a mischievous chuckle, he pressed the send button and that message was then sent to every single person in school.

_Oh, the fun we will have_

**So, how was it?**

**Anyone can guess who's 'China's a douche'?**

**R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Merry Christmas Eve to all~ it was fun writing this chappy though~**

**Thank you deezaster, nemiah, TheNinjaWangsta, and PrussiaAwesomeness for reviewing~ I didn't know that people would actually like this O.O.**

Disclaimer: ヘタリア: Axis Powers によって所有されている日丸屋秀和

* * *

It was six o'clock in the morning

Fuckin' six o'clock in the morning

So why the FUCK was there a perverted Frenchman hovering over him?

Goddammit.

_Wait, oh yeah, I have something called a leg… _

The Frenchman was sent flying to the other side of the room while Gilbert's foot retreated back into the blankets from his attack, and he sat up with an irritated look of his face while running his fingers through his white hair. A groan could be heard from Francis and Antonio slammed the door open right into his face and gave a happy 'good morning' to the albino before proceeding to help the French up.

"Ouch… mon cher, how could you!" he put on a fake sad face and took out a handkerchief to dab at the imaginary tears from the corners of his eyes as Gilbert gave a roll of his eyes at the scene.

"Hm… you, the most wide-known perverted molester, appear on my bed, and you get into my room without me saying yes, and… oh… you also posted that thing on facebook and now everyone wants to know because you are a fuckin' bastard. I wonder why…" Gilbert gave a thoughtful look before speaking those words with an irritated look on his face as he grabbed his jeans and a random T-shirt to go. The Frenchman gave an annoyed look before resting an arm on Gilbert's shoulder and gave a sigh.

"Mon cher… it is not good to deny your feelings~ tell your little crush that you love him and sweep him off of his feet and have a happy-ever-afte-"

An elbow jabbed at France's side and he gave a wince at he rubbed his slightly bruised ribs, mumbling about how Gilbert should tell his feelings to Ma-

"One more word of that out of you and you will find yourself kissing the ground."

"Cher, but this is carpet. You do reali-"

"No, not the one you're standing on. The one outside that's a fifty foot drop."

The blonde's mouth promptly shut up.

"Um… Gil, would you please kind of… ehe, explain to me what's going o-"

Bzzzzzzz….. Bzzzzzzz

Antonio reached into his jeans and fished out a cell phone…

_From: LovinoVargas  
__Message: Get ur ass down here! The fuckin' principle's looking 4 u. Jackass._

The Italian downstairs gave a pissed off look at the message he sent was quickly replied and gave a facepalm at the message.

_From: Tomatoes :)  
__Message: But Rome won't mind if it's a few minutes! Love you~ _

_From: LovinoVargas  
__Message: I wouldn't give a damn if it's my granddad. It's his fuckin' boyfriend that's scary._

_From: Tomatoes :)  
__Message: Germania?_

_From: LovinoVargas  
__Message: No shit. Now get ur ass down here_

"Um, guys… I need to go now… Rome and Germania has some questions that he wants to ask me…"

The two other males had a face of horror as they heard those words, and they looked at each other before looking back at the Spaniard.

"Mon dieu… they found out, didn't they… oh, we are dead…"

"Shit, shit, shit, shit… I told you not to spray-paint his favorite chair red… and… mein gott, did you leave a tomato there again, 'Tonio?"

Spain gave a shrug of his shoulders before giving them an apologetic smile and retreated out the front door, leaving the other two alone in the ro-

Oh.

A sadistic grin from Gilbert, and a nervous chuckle from Francis…

"Now, Frenchie, I haven't forgotten to say thanks for making my life a hell of a lot more complicated."

Insert knuckles cracking, pissed off Prussian, and a Frenchman who practically has a sign that says 'hit-me-please!'

Muahahahahahaha.

_

* * *

_

From: China's a douche

_Message: Hey, Kiku, I haven't seen Gilbert & Francis the whole time today. Watcha think happened?_

_From: Japan  
__Message: I do not know. Also, why are you text messaging in class, Mei?_

_From: China's a douche  
__Message: well, for 1 thing, Germania just left the classroom & he put Arthur in charge, and obviously he's having some trouble talking right now cuz of America, and 2, ur in class 2._

_From: Japan  
__Message: True… but why are you texting me instead telling me since I sit two seats away from you?_

_From: China's a douche  
__Message: no comment. But seriously, where do u think Gilbert and Francis is?_

* * *

"Ok, Antonio, thank you for your time." Germania gave the Spanish nation a stern nod before sending him off to his class with a scowling Romano in his arms.

Wait.

Nah, Romano just kicked Spain in the shins and ran off.

WITH A BLUSH!

"Oh, and Antonio~" Rome gave him a smile as he helped him up, and a polite 'thank you' was received by the Roman Empire before he spoke again.

"Please tell France and Prussia to see me right now. The chair?"

"O-oh, si, Mr. Vargas"

Clumsy hands, phone obtained, text sent out…

_From: Tomatoes :)  
__Message: Francis, Gilbert, they need to see u_

Bzzz

_From: Awesome5meters  
__Message: Who? West and Feli naked on the pogo stick singing 'America the Beautiful' while jacking off? _

Spain gave a wrinkle of his nose before typing out another message and pressed 'send'.

_From: Tomatoes :)  
__Message: eewwwww. No. Rome and Germania_

Bzzzzz

_From: Awesome5meters  
__Message: Kk. Special delivery coming in about 30 sec._

"What?" Antonio looked up from his cell phone in confusion as the other two males looked at each other, having no idea why the Spanish nation was looking so confu-

**Ding**

And the elevator doors opened, displaying a very tied-up Francis with multiple bruises and a black eye along with a huge note stuck on his forehead.

"Francis! Did Gilber-"

"Bye the looks of it, yes. Would you please go retrieve that note, Mr. Carriedo?"

"Ah, sure Mr Beilschmidt."

Trot, trot, trot.

Antonio gave a loud chuckle before handing the note to the two adults, and Germania only sighed at the words that were crudely written on it.

_To whom the hell it may concern-_

_Here's Francis. His idea to spray paint the chair red. I'm going to class._

_-The Awesome Prussia _

And it wasn't long before a cackling albino came flying down the stairs with both his hands displaying a very crude sign and ran past the group of nations in a gust of wind, leaving the already irritated Germania in a more annoyed mood.

"Stupid grandson."

_

* * *

_

From: Miss Frying Pan

_Cc: China's a douche; FishiesXD; BelgiumChoco; Ricepaddle; LilyZ; ; Kat; Italia; BritishUK; IamHero; Maple; Japan; EverythingOriginatedInMeXD; HK; __See more…  
__Message: To everyone that just saw Gilbert run in the hallways like a complete idiotic asshole: CORNER HIM__!_

**_LOL _yeah, meh.**

**How you guys liking it so far?**

**R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ah... sorry for the late update~ found out a wonderful thing called windows moviemaker, so was making a Spamano/USUK clip. Listen to the song Lucifer by SHINee for three days straight while making it. and YouTube was taking really long for me to upload the video... so, meh, here's the chap. AND IT'S LONGER THAN WHAT I ALWAYS DO. **

**Thank you nemiah, BeerxxWinexxRumxxHamburger, MaxiumHetalia, and Apathetical for reviewing~**

Disclaimer: ヘタリア: Axis Powers によって所有されている日丸屋秀和

****

**

* * *

**

**Gilbert 'Prussia's Awesome' Beilschmidt **

FUCK MY LIFE.  
3 seconds ago. **Like**. _Comments._

* * *

One thing that Gilbert knows about life is that women with frying pans are just downright freaky.

Or disturbing, especially if they also have a love for yaoiness and brought out almost everyone else to help her hunt you down because she just HAD to figure out something that you won't tell her, because you don't _want_ to, but she wants to know.

Desperately.

Emphases on the _'you don't want to' _part.

And a whole fuckin' more emphases on the _'she wants to know'_ and the _'desperately' _part

Yeah, life sucks big blue balls, doesn't it?

Xxx

"Now, Gilbert, I'm sure that everyone wants to know also, so why don't you just spit it out and let's get it over with, okay?"

Hungarian women + half of school's population + them wanting to dig something out of you = NG.

Not Good.

Especially when you've been attacked by woks, firecrackers, magical creatures, fuckin' commie bastards, crazy/insane yaoi fan girls and is now dangled by your ankle seven feet off of the ground by that _stupid_ trap that you made days ago to trick your little brother (but failed, and you left it out here 'cause you forgot about it) with a mob of countries below you, waiting to hunt you down and probably haul you back if you escaped.

"And WHY THE FUCK would I tell you? The only people- wait, PERSON that needs to know is the one that I'm actually going to be fuckin' telling it too. Not a bunch of unawesome people that wants to dig out my fuckin' brains or something."

A pregnant silence grew, and Elizaveta only gave a sadistic smile to that comment.

"Oh, really?"

"No shit, psycho frying pan bitch."

Her smile only grew creepier as she disappeared for a while, and returned with a Frenchman who eyed the whole situation in front of him like a very amusing game.

No, actually, rather as a situation to perform some payback to the albino Prussian.

"Oh, mon cher, I think now is a good time to perform your dare, isn't it?" his eyes glinted with pure evilness as the others around the suspended Prussian hushed in order to hear what was happening. Gilbert gave a groan as stuck out his tongue at the ones below him and then gave a smirk at the ones below him.

"And what if I don't do it? Huh, Franny? Not like anyone can make me do it right now?"

"Ohohohohohon, that, my friend, is where you get things wrong~ remember the deal? Streaking with 27 bottles of wine? Even if you do deny it I WILL manage to make you do that with me, you know I can. And think of it as payback for the week's worth of detention that Rome and Germania has given to me. Plus, after they, ah, untangled me from the mess that you made, they were quite interested in the deal, and especially your grandfather, I would say."

No one else was talking as Francis continued to talk, and the albino gave a groan at the whole mess that he was in, and the blood that's rushing into his head from all of the up-side-down-ness.

"Oh, and Germania said that since you were being annoying, he'll make you do two week's worth of detention if you do not do your part of the agreement, mon cher."

Ah, great.

Just great.

JUST FUCKIN' GREAT.

* * *

_From: Sir l'amour Bonnefoy  
__Message: Gil, you know that we're not going to let you down until you do it._

_From: Awesome5meters  
__Message: Fuck you._

_From: Sir l'amour Bonnefoy  
__Message: yes, yes, u can do that sometime later, but u do realize that u can't get down by urself. And Rome and Germania are somewhere deciding how many detentions ur gonna get._

_From: Awesome5meters.  
__Message: Fuck._

_From: Sir l'amour Bonnefoy  
__Message: yes, fuck indeed_

_From: Awesome5meters.  
__Message:…_

_From: Sir l'amour Bonnefoy  
__Messgae: well, if u don't do it, I'm going up to ur room and flushing all of ur beer down the toilet._

_From: Awesome5meters.  
__Message: U WOULDN'T DARE!_

_From: Sir l'amour Bonnefoy.  
__Message: oh really?_

xxx

"Francis, DON'T. YOU. DARE." The Prussian growled at the Frenchman, and everyone else could only wonder what the hell has been going on with their text messaging conversation. A sly grin was on France's face, and he gave a chuckle before looking into the red eyes of the albino, which narrowed at the sight of the other man's eyes.

"Fine, you fuckin' Franny. But after I do this, I'll make sure that you beg for mercy when I HUNT. YOU. DOWN."

"Oui, oui, mon cher. Now, will you begin?"

The man's chuckle only annoyed the Prussian even more, and he gave a grumble before pulling out his cell phone and pressed a button

Everyone was silent as they watched the situation with n amused gaze, not wanting to miss out on anything.

Anything.

* * *

Matthew hated traffic…

Yeah, like anyone likes it.

It's just that he's suppose to get back to the school by eight o'clock, and the fuckin' cars hadn't moved AT ALL.

Well, actually, maybe a few meters, but… yeah, whatever.

Same difference.

Well, anyways, sitting inside of your car with only a cell phone and three bottles of maple syrup that you just went shopping for doesn't make you have a lot of things to do.

Oh yeah, mobile facebook…

"…Fuck my life? What did Gil do this ti-"

Bzzzzzz, Bzzzzzz, Bzzzzzzz, Bzzzz-

"Hello?"

_Hey Bird-zzzzz- I ask y-zzzzz-zzz- psshh-now?_

"Gil? Is it you?"

_Yeah, ne-zzz- ask you som-bzzzt- psssshhhhh._

"Gil, I think that you should tell me when I actually get back to school… I'm getting static…"

_Wil-zzz- go- psh-bzzzzttt- me?_

"Yeah, I'll call you back later…"

Click.

…

"What was Gil going to tell me…?"

…

"Oh well."

* * *

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy** Gil and Matthieu sitting in a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G~  
30 minutes ago. **Like.** _Comment  
_**Feliciano 'N. Italy' Vargas**, **Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo**, and 27 others like this.

**Alfred 'America' Jones** Must save Mattie from Gil's clutches!  
29 minutes ago. **Like.  
****Arthur 'England' Kirkland**, **Lovino 'S. Italy' Vargas**, and two others like this.

**Hong 'Hong Kong' Wang** Mattie? Who?  
29 minutes ago.** Like**

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy** Canada! Mon Matthieu!  
28 minutes ago. **Like**

**Nam 'Vietnam' Nguyen** Oh… yeah.  
28 minutes.** Like**

**Feliciano 'N. Italy' Vargas** Ve~ Gil~ congratulations~ I hope you and Matthew are happy together~  
27 minutes ago. **Like.  
****Elizaveta 'Hungary' Hedervary**,** Angelique 'Seychelles' Chelles**, and 15 others like this.

**Elizaveta 'Hungary' Hedervary** Even though I don't like you Gilbert, and I pity Matt…  
27 minutes ago. **Like  
****Lovino 'S. Italy' Vargas**, **Mathias 'Denmark'**** Køhler**, and 3 others like this.

**Lovino 'S. Italy' Vargas** Nah, feel sad for him. Fuckin' potato bastard #2 asked him out… he's even worst than the tomato bastard.  
25 minutes ago. **Like  
****Mathias 'Denmark'**** Køhler**, **Alfred 'America' Jones**, and 5 others like this.

**Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo** Lovi! Don't be mean to Gil! Shouldn't u be happy for him?  
25 minutes ago via mobile web. **Like**

**Lovino 'S. Italy' Vargas** Why? Tomato bastard? And plus, where was that tomato that I told u to get me two minutes ago?  
24 minutes ago. **Like**

**Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo** but Lovi~ how can get through the door if u locked it? Open?  
24 minutes ago via mobile web. **Like  
****Feliciano 'N. Italy' Vargas** likes this.

**Lovino 'S. Italy' Vargas** I KNEW THAT. There, happy?  
23 minutes ago. **Like**

**Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo** Ty :D Can you get off of the internet now?  
23 minutes ago via mobile web. **Like**

**Lovino 'S. Italy' Vargas** No, and why the hell do you have to post conversation online when you're fuckin' sitting two feet away from me?  
22 minutes ago. **Like**

**Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo** two feet? But I'm touching u right now…  
22 minutes ago via mobile web. **Like  
****Bella 'Belgium' Maes**, **Francis 'France' Bonnefoy**, and 24 others like this.

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy** Olalala~ Antonio, how about you two have some 'special time' right now?  
22 minutes ago. **Like  
****Mei 'Taiwan' Wang**,** Feliciano 'N. Italy' Vargas**, and 21 others like this

**Mei 'Taiwan' Wang **Seriously, we leave u 2 for 3 minutes and u guys typed up that much?  
21 minutes ago. **Like**.  
**Hong 'Hong Kong' Wang**, **Feliks 'Poland' Lukasiewicz**, and 4 others like this

**Lovino 'S. Italy' Vargas** FUCK rngarg narlkgn468y Antonio: Sorry. I pushed Lovi!  
20 minutes ago. **Like**

**Gilbert 'Prussia's Awesome' Beilschmidt** okay, from all that unawesome shit that I just read, I would kindly tell you all to FUCK OFF! Seriously, he didn't even give me a reply! WTF r u guys all so hyped about?  
19 minutes ago. **Like.**

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy** He didn't? Or did he reject u? u didn't tell us what he said though…  
18 minutes ago. **Like  
****Lars 'Netherlands' Maes**, **Mathias 'Denmark' ****Køhler**, and 3 others like this.

**Gilbert 'Prussia's Awesome' Beilschmidt **STFU. Going to sleep. So long, fuckers.  
16 minutes ago. **Like.**

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy** Aw, mon cher, how can u? Amerique, will u ask Matthieu about it?  
16 minutes ago. **Like**

**Alfred 'America' Jones** Haven't seen Mattie yet. I don't think he got back in his dorm yet though. Think he went to buy maple syrup after school…  
15 minutes ago. **Like**

**Ludwig 'Germany' Beilschmidt** Really? But it's six already… is traffic that bad?  
14 minutes ago. **Like**

**Alfred 'America' Jones** IDK.  
13 minutes ago. **Like**

**Elizaveta 'Hungary' Hedervary** Or maybe he's in Gil's room… OMG, JAPAN, MEET ME IN FRONT OF GIL'S ROOM ASAP.  
11 minutes ago. **Like  
****Kiku 'Japan' Honda**, **Mei 'Taiwan' Wang**, and 6 others like this.

**Lars 'Netherlands' Maes** dirty minded girl…  
9 minutes ago. **Like.  
****Francis 'France' Bonnefoy** likes this

**Matthew 'Canada' Williams** Wait, what r u guys talking about? Gil asked me out?  
3 minutes ago via mobile web. **Like **

**Muahahahahaha.**

**YouTube sux. fullmoon230 already got takened. dammit.**

**R&R! Plz?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: well, here's chappie 4. DAMMIT, the DVD should hurry up and come already. I wanna watch it... oh yeah, and I forgot to wish Prussia a happy birthday on Jan. 18th... need to do that sooner or later... and apparently... the word count of the website is... 4000 off from the real number... 400 more.**

**Thank you nemiah, yukidaru, and BeerxxWinexxRumxxHamburger for reviewing~ less than three, less than three~**

Disclaimer: ヘタリア: Axis Powers によって所有されている日丸屋秀和

* * *

Thinking about it, Matthew never did thought about going out with Gilbert in the first place. He never thought that he would, um, have the reason to, yeah, that sounds right.

All he really did was... thought about the possibilities...

And during those thoughts of... possibilities, he would sometimes (constantly) throw in some thoughts concerning his own... sexual orientation.

'cause he didn't really think that he was gay.

But why would his heart speed up at the sight of the albino? Why would it feel so... nice when that obnoxious man was around? Why? Why...

He was only gay for Gilbert, wasn't he?

The Prussian couldn't have been gay, no, he was looker, and humans (of any gender) (yes, there's more than two types of genders) have always flocked after him, despite his... personal differences. They didn't know whom he actually is, but that didn't stop them.

So Matthew just kept things that way. They were best friends, nothing more.

But that whole conversation online... what's with Gilbert asking him out? Gilbert...couldn't possibly... like him, right?

Right?

...But if he did, why does it feel so... weird inside? Why did everyone else get to know that Gil asked him out before him? Why does it feel so... crummy, knowing of nothing that's going on? Would Gil not asked him out if he wasn't dared? Why does it feel like he was being treated as... something that people could just include in their games? Despite of what was online... was it too good to be true?

... Must be...

* * *

Francis was pissed.

Yeah, very pissed.

Because for one thing, the whole dare that he had planned for Gilbert turned out way differently then what he had planned.

... And on the second thought, Matthew was in confusion. THAT WAS NOT SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN.

So now he was standing in front of the albino's room and banging on his door, fuming while muttering under his breath in French as he waited for that Prussian to wake up.

And probably getting ready to fly-tackle that albino bastard as soon as he opened the door...

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, smoosh...

...

"AH! What the fuck, Franny!" the was-sleepy-looking Prussian gave the Frenchman a glare as the angry Francis stood there with his arms crossed, and then gave a crack of his neck as he gave France a quizzical look.

"Seriously, why did you even bother waking me up if you're not even gonna tal- AHHAHAHAHHHHH!"

Ah... and... there he goes...

* * *

"Yo, you're Matthew, right?"

The Canadian gave a slight jump as he felt a hand clamp down upon his shoulder, and reflexively swung his hockey stick full-force at the person who has their hand on his shoul-

Oh... it's just Matthias... wa-wa-wait, Denmark?

...

SHIT!

"OW! What the fuck do you think you're doing swing that fuckin' stick around like that!" The Dane yelped (very manly, for your information) and clutched his swelling face as Canada tried to stutter out an apology at the now-cussing Denmark.

"I-I'm sorry! Sor-"

"Ugh, nevermind... there's something I need to talk to you about." Matthias groaned as he slapped a hand over the Canadian's mouth and gave a loud sigh as the muffled words of Matthew tried to worm their way out of his grasp.

"About you and that fucked up asshole..." he began, and Matthew gave him a quizzical look, cutting off the Dane's sentence.

...

"Ugh, fine, Prussia, you know?" Denmark made a disgusted face as he grumbled those words, and Canada gave him a hesitated look before nodding, prodding him to go on.

"Well, sinced he asked you ou- OW!"

Oh, that must've hurt... Canada just bit him... ew...

Um, okay, back on topic...

"I... hadn't known about it... and... I didn't get a chance to... um... tell him my a-answer..." The Canadian blushed as he quickly responded, but his words got close to mumbling as he kepted on talking. Matthias gave a cock of his head before widening his eyes, and then...

He gave a huge smirk and smacked at Canada's shoulder, making the American nation choke on his own spit and start a hacking cough. Matthew gave Denmark another confused look as the Nordic nation sprouted a huge grin, and Matthias gave his own hacking laugh before responding to that confused expression on Canada's face.

"Okay, okay, then pretend I didn't say anything, yeah, you'll understand later~" he snickered along with a amused tone, "Oh yeah, if you see Yong Soo, tell me. Haven't been able to find that idiot since this morning. 'Kay?"

And, with that, the Nordic nation walked off (still snickering), and left Matthew in a heap on the ground.

Still confused.

WTF...

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

________________________________

_

* * *

_

"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK WAS THAT FOR!"

One very pissed off Gilbert and one pretty satisfied Frenchman sitting in a room...

"Well, mon cher, not much compared to what you did to me last time, if you'll remember... I'll pay you back for that soon... BUT... this it's for you not keeping your side of the dare, unless you would like **me** to do it in place of you, but I dorequire payme-"

"No thanks. Aaannnnddd, before you go onto one of your bitch-rants, I did do my part. You only said to ask him out, not that he has to KNOW if he got asked out or not." Gilbert interrupted the Frenchman with an annoyed tone and Francis looked at him with a relaxed expression, totally different than what Gilbert was acting like right now.

"But, despite what I just said, that wasn't why i decided to come and talk to you, cher. **Do you know what you could've possibly done to Matthieu?**" France's tone turned from relaxedto downright serious, ans Gilbert took an involuntary step back at the sudden mood change in the Frenchman.

"No... why you getting so worked up over something like this? I'll just go tell him properly later, gott, if you're going to b-"

"**That isn't what I'm talking about.**" Francis said, and Gil half-heartedly raised his hands in front of him as the Frenchman made his way over to the albino.

"Seriously, don't go all unawesome on me. Gott, chill." he responded with a annoyed sigh, and Francis gave him a narrowing of his eyes before responding to that comment.

"Gil, listen. Do you know what Matthieu might be feeling like right now? Used. Yes, i know it might not seem so obvious to you, but Matthieu loves you too. And after denying himself for such a long time, and suddenly having everyone know that you 'asked him out' even though he had no idea what was going on, I doubt he would like it much. Originally he was suppose to be the first one that was to know, but after your stupid tricks, I can daresay that he'll hate it how everyone else knows but he doesn't."

The Prussian nation was trying to process everything that was just uttered by the Frenchman as France folded his arms over his chest while staring at him, and after a while he gave a snort at what Francis said.

"Psh, and how would you know? What goes on between us isn't anything you should be concerned about."

A hand slammed itself next to Gil's face on the wall, and Gil gave a slight jolt at the expression on Francis's face as France growled out a reply.

"Gil, he is my son. You are my friend. Of course I would be conce-"

"DUDE! YOU GUYS KNOW WHERE KIKU IS? CAN'T FIND ANY OF THE ASIANS TO- er... am i interrupting something here?"

... the two people in the room stared at the door that was busted off its hinges and the American that was standing there with an awkward expression, and Gil gave a muttering of curse under his breath at the sight of the broken door as Francis gave Alfred a raise of his eyebrow.

"Yes..." a curt answer was replied, and America fidgeted under the gaze of the Frenchman, and immediatly responded back to the older nation.

"Um... sorry, dude. I'll, um, just leave, 'kay?" and along with a nervous chuckle, Alfred took off at the sight of Francis's intense glare.

...

"Now, back to what we were saying... It is something I would be concerned about. AND... If I find Matthieu upset over this whole ordeal..." Francis gave Gil a hard glare before placing a hand on the doorknob, leaving what he would do to the albino to Gil's imagination.

"I will do something about it, **Prussia**."

...

**SLAM.**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

________________________________

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

_

________________________________________________________________

From: TheNordicKing  
To: Awesome5meters  
Message: It looks like you still haven't got a boytoy yet, priss

____

From: Awesome5meters  
To: TheNordicKing  
Message: Fuck off, brat

From: TheNordicKing  
To: Awesome5meters  
Message: yeah, but Mat and I just had a little talk, and it seems like ur 'courting' skills aren't working, bitch

________________________________________________________________________________________________

_______________________________From: Awesome5meters  
__To: TheNordicKing  
Message: FUCK off, this has nothing 2 do w/ u. And plus, y would u care about me and Birdy? faggot_

_________________________________________________________________From: TheNordicKing  
To: Awesome5meters  
Message: Oh, but that means that you get a PENALTY DARE! FUCK YES. and faggot? ur the same, whore_

_From: Awesome5meters_  
_To: TheNordicKing  
Message: STFU, who said that I get a dare, douchebag?_

___________________________________________________________________From: TheNordicKing  
To: Awesome5meters  
_Message: well, it's either that, or Francis, fucktard

_From: Awesome5meters_  
_To: TheNordicKing  
Message: FUCK NO not Francis, motherfucker_

_From: TheNordicKing_  
_To: Awesome5meters  
__Message: Well I bet Matt feels crummy inside. u WORMING YOUR WAY through the dare, u retarded pussykisser_

_From: Awesome5meters  
__To: TheNordicKing  
__Message: ur just like francis, u bitchy cocksucker_

_From: TheNordicKing  
__To: Awesome5meters  
__Message: and u know we're right, assfucker_

_From: Awesome5meters  
__To: TheNordicKing  
__Message: IGNORE. And I would take that last part as a compliment, fuckin condom eater_

_

* * *

_

**Mei 'Taiwan' Wang **MUST NOT GO TO THE DARK SID- Ah... too late, been in my dorm room with my family watching asian dramas with the rest of my family for... about seven hours.  
18 minutes ago.**Like. **_Comment_  
**Elizaveta 'Hungary' Hedevary**, **Bella 'Belgium' Maes**, and 24 others like this

**Alfred 'America' Jones **... so that's where u guys were...  
4 minutes ago.**Like.**  
**Feliciano 'N. Italy' Vargas**, **Arthur 'England' Kirkland, **and 17 others like this

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

________________________________

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________****_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

_

**My sister's reading this AN right now, and she wanted me to... tell you guys that she came up with the term 'condom eater'. Seriously, we were having one of our little spats one day, and she randomly called out 'condom eater' in my face. and then we stared at each other. and we had a WTF face. and then the fight ended... cuz that was just plain ridiculous...**

**And she wants me to tell you guys that 'you can't say happiness without saying penis'**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________I know, fail cut off... but my laptop is being a b*tch, and it took me 14 tries to properly safe this chap... SORRY!

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi~ waves... sorry for not updating sooner... Science Olypiad competition. Did okay... I guess... made into the top 20 for everything.. out of 80-ish teams... the only good thing was the first plave in regionals for Science Crime Busters... so somewhere in the next month-or-so I won't be updating as frequently, cuz I need to study for state competition... just a warning in advance...**

**Thank you nemiah, Ember, Captain Giggles Lord Of The Faeries (sorry for the spaces, Document Manager deletes ur name when I type it in w/out the spaces), and Polkadotpidge for reviewing**

Disclaimer: ヘタリア: Axis Powers によって所有されている日丸屋秀和

* * *

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy** Ugh… stuck doing an errand for a certain… someone… Anyone have anything fun to do? A game?  
44 minutes ago. **Like**. _Comments  
_

**Alfred 'America' Jones** Game? I'LL START!  
The Good: U just got married  
The Bad: Ur wife doesn't luv u  
The Ugly: She has the hots for ur dad  
43 minutes ago **Like. **

**Mathias 'Denmark'** **Køhler** I wanna cry at how much you fail… here:  
The Good: Ur daughter's finally maturing  
The Bad: She's getting involved w/ the man next-door  
The Ugly: So r u  
41 minutes ago **Like.**

**Lars 'Netherlands' Maes **Oh… this game…  
The Good: Ur husband and u finally decided to stop having kids  
The Bad: U can't find the fuckin' birth control pills  
The Ugly: Ur daughter has it  
38 minutes ago. **Like**

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy** Oh~ we playing this game? Olala~  
The Good: Ur daughter finally got a job  
The Bad: As a prostitute  
The Ugly: Ur co-workers r her best clients  
…The Way Ugly: She earns more than u  
32 minutes ago via mobile phone.** Like**

**Alfred 'America' Jones** … dude…  
The Good: Your daughter spends most of her time in her room  
The Bad: She is watching porno  
The Ugly: Ur in it  
26 minutes ago. **Like**

**Gilbert 'Prussia's Awesome' Beilschmidt  
**The Way Ugly: So is ur daughter's boyfriend  
The Horrible: He tops  
23 minutes ago. **Like  
**

**Hong 'Hong Kong' Wang** That's messed up…  
22 minutes ago. **Like  
****Bella 'Belgium' Maes**, **Tino 'Finland' ****Väinämöinen **and 3 others like this.

**Mathias 'Denmark'** **Køhler** Prussia: The Horrible Truth: Canada's in it too  
20 minutes ago. **Like**

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy** Mathias, cher… not cool…  
18 minutes ago via mobile phone. **Like  
****Gilbert 'Prussia's Awesome' Beilschmidt, Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo, **and 2 others like this

**Gilbert 'Prussia's Awesome' Beilschmidt** Wow… seriously? Dude, STFU, u just can't stop, can't u, bitch  
16 minutes ago. **Like**

**Mathias 'Denmark'** **Køhler** Well, I'm just gonna rub it in ur face & u know it. Ur failure, that is  
12 minutes ago.** Like**

**Matthew 'Canada' Williams** Guys… seriously… just stop it  
7 minutes ago. **Like**

**Lars 'Netherlands' Maes **Oh… someone's pissed…  
3 minutes ago. **Like**

* * *

"Wow, Matthieu, you really are pis-"

"FRANCE! Oh my god… how did you get in here?"

Matthew gave a yelp before slamming his laptop shut, and France gave an amused look at the Canadian before taking a step back to put his hands in front of him, along with giving a little chuckle at the horrorstruck Canadian.

And… to dodge that hockey stick that just made it's mark exactly where he was standing a few seconds ago…

Sure… ahem…

"Anyways… why are you here?" Canada asked once he calmed down *cough cough* and gave the French nation a questioning gaze. Francis gave his Matthieu a mocking pout *cough ew cough* before answering the Canadian's question.

"You gave me the keys, or do you not remember, cher?"

"T-That doesn't me-mean that you CAN JUST COME IN HER-"

Oh… wait…

_Oh…_

"Did you come here for an… errand?"

Canada's eyes narrowed a bit and an irritated look flashed upon his face as France raised an eyebrow at that comment, and proceeded to answ-

"France… get out…"

"But mon cher, you have not even heard what I was going to say!"

"Francis… you know, j-just... let me think. I mean… after all of what happene-"

"Matthieu"

"And you know what! Now people noticed me! AND YOU KNOW WHY? Yeah, because of that whole thing online. And they keep making fun of Gil, and me, ESPECIALLY DENMAR- "

"Matthieu"

"And you too! How do you know that he likes me? It might have been a short CRUSH! You think getting my hopes up is funny? Have you ever thought about the difference between 'love' and 'desire' and all of those other types of wanting of people? You didn't have to force him if he didn't want to! Plus, no one's telling me anything, and he's not bothering to talk to me too… is that why he sent YO-"

"MATTHIEU!"

"Huh?"

Francis rubbed his temples in frustration (as he finally snapped Matthew out of his rants) and gave a loud sigh before responding to that look on the Canadian's face.

"Okay, loo-… you know what, cher… fine… I'll let you have time to think about it, oui? I am not one to force l'amour upon people if they do not desire it, but I can tell you that worrying and concerning over something as simple as 'he asked you out' is not a good thing for the heart. Gil likes you, and I know that you love hi-"

Sigh, smirk…

"Your dramatic speck a few seconds ago, cher… Do not think that I am one to ignore you. I knew that you loved him since quite a while ago…"

"I-I… I just… argh… everything's so confusing… all the stuff that he does… putting his arm around my shoulder, that look that he sometimes throws me… the touches… After a while I got used to it, seeing that he couldn't have possibly l-li-like me… and then this? I've been always telling myself that we were just friends, a-"

"Calm down, cher… papa's just going to leave you here… Think through everything; everything about you and Gil. And after you've made your decision…"

Francis's hand rested on the doorknob as to exit the room, and then, after blowing the American nation a kiss, gave Canada a warm look before stepping out of the room.

"I will sort things out."

* * *

_From: Sir l'amour Bonnefoy  
__To: Awesome5meters  
__Message: Matthieu not in good mood. Want 2 go 4 a drink?_

_From: Awesome5meters  
__To: Sir l'amour Bonnefoy  
__Message: Sure… tell 'Tonio 2. And dude change ur name_

_From: Sir l'amour Bonnefoy  
__To: Awesome5meters  
__Message: y? And I've already told 'Tonio. I'll pick u up on the way to his room._

_From: Awesome5meters  
__To: Sir l'amour Bonnefoy  
__Message: For 1 thing, u went through everyone's phone just 2 put down that gay name as urself, and on the 2__nd__ thought, u better not drug my beers when we go drinking tonite._

_From: L'amour  
__To: Awesome5meters  
__Message: better? And no, not going to drug ur drink this time. Don't worry, cher_

_From: Awesome5meters  
__To: L'amour  
__Message: good to hear, manwhore_

_From: L'amour  
__To: Awesome5meters  
__Message: I kno, douchebag_

* * *

..._he never asked about the margaritas~_

* * *

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy** uploaded a picture  
Yesterday at 11:45 P.M. via mobile phone **Like.** _Comments  
_**  
Alfred 'America' Jones **Wow… dude, Prussia, u look like shit.  
Yesterday at 11:56 P.M. **Like  
****Elizaveta 'Hungary' Hedevary**, **Yao 'China' Wang,** and 25 others like this

**Nam 'Vietnam' Nguyen** Havta agree…  
7 hours ago. **Like**

**Gilbert 'Prussia's Awesome' Beilschmidt **…  
2 hours ago. **Like**

**Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo** France... I think u broke Gil's ego…  
2 hours ago. **Like  
****Lovino 'S. Italy' Vargas**, **Mei 'Taiwan' Wang**, and 4 others like this  
**  
Lovino 'S. Italy' Vargas** Shit, I think u really did, wine bastard…  
1 hour ago. **Like**

**Ludwig 'Germany' Beilschmidt **Nein… I think it's just mein bruder's hangover… from this picture… 18 cans?  
1 hour ago. **Like**

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy** Non, close though. 23 and a half. Plus a margarita~  
1 hour ago. **Like**

**Kiku 'Japan' Honda** Half?  
54 minutes ago. **Like**

**Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo** he didn't get to finish it XD busy crying  
43 minutes ago. **Like  
****Arthur 'England' Kirkland**, **Ivan 'Russia' Braginski**, and 2 others like this

* * *

_From: L'amour  
__To: MatthewWilliams  
__Message: And of course, cher, u received that video I sent you, oui? It was… unexpected, wasn't it, Matthieu? Gil being like this after a couple of drinks… u've been on his mind 4 quite a long time… if u'll watch the video… Does this change ur viewpoints about ur relationship since then to now?_

**AH... tired...**

**R&R?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello~ I'm back from my... writer's block... not that my other story's block is down yet... *sulk* but typed this whole chappie in two hours, so I guess I'm kind of getting back on track, right? Hm... I think there's. at most, three chapters to go...l maybe... cuz I already got the ending planned out... but I don't know... whatcha think?**

**Thank you nemiah, themagnificent ME, Capitan Giggles Lord Of The Faeries, Poladotpidge, FigydaFlygon, ZemyxDexion, and Life's Shadow for reviewing~**

**Oh yeah, and in case I forget... Ya~ LOL I got my first constructive critisism~ JKJKJK, it's just somethings that the person was confused about and didn't get, and wanted me to imporve on, XD but anyhoo~ I'm glad that you got what I explained... u know who u r...**

**Edit: Thank you JeanneSama for pointing the mistake, XD it's now fixed**

Disclaimer: ヘタリア: Axis Powers によって所有されている日丸屋秀和

* * *

"DUUUDDEEE! Mattie! Can you come out of your room now? I need to go to Micky D's, but you need to keep an eye on your fuckin' polar bear! I can't go buy my breakfast with that… thing… in front of the door!"

A couple more bangs on the opposite side of the door followed his sentence, and Matthew gave a little sigh at the tone his brother was using, despite the muffling of the door (which had no help concealing his annoying voice), and snapped the lock open before peeking his out of his doorway.

"Ffiiinnaallly…. Dude, Arthur's gonna be pissed 'cause I'm late. Why 'ja lock yourself in your room anyways?" Alfred groaned at the sight of his brother, and Matthew raised an eyebrow at the direction of his brother before walking over to the door way to pick up Kumajiro.

"I was thinking, Al, and I would've appreciate it if you didn't bang on my door while I was in there. Kumakiku doesn't bite or anythin-"

"Ya kidding me? He tried to maul off my arm! Two times! But since I'm the hero I'm not suppose to harm your bear, 'cause that was the only other way that I could've gotten him aw-"

Matthew rolled his eyes as he finally pushed America out of the door, and successful closed the door in the rambling nation's face, before sulking back into his room.

Sulk sulk sulk sulk…

"Kumakiro, what you do think I should do? I-I…"

_I love him… I really do, and I had for so long… but the' what if's… was if Gil didn't really like me? I mean… that clip that Francis sent me… Gil was _drunk_… drunk… alcohol makes people do weird thing, right? He can't possibly like me… Francis is just getting too overreacting about everything, right? Gil's just a friend, and that post online… that post oline…_

Matthew slumped against the wall as he gave a sigh, and Kumajiro probed his hand, wanting to be petted, as the Canadian drifted on with his thoughts.

_After so many years o-of… denying myself… we hadn't even talked since that whole th-thing… was he embarrassed? Embarrassed that people were teasing him about 'asking me out'? If he actually did love me, he wouldn't be s-so… _

Matthew gave a groan as his thoughts droned on, and ended up slowly standing up straight and wandering to the kitchen, mumbling things under his breath…

"I need some pancakes…"

* * *

"How long is that fuckin' albino going to be here?"

Spain looked up from the por-... em… magazine that he was reading and glanced at the grumpy Italian, and followed the finger that was pointing at the Prussian that was lounging on their couch, looking bored as hell as the television flickered with it's unnatural lights, making the depressed albino look even more horrifying.

"Well, answer, tomato bastard. Why the fuck is he in our dorm? Can't he just go find Matth-"

"Ah, Lovi, don't say it…" Antonio looked hesitantly at the man on the couch, and then looked back to the confused face of the Southern Italian.

"What, Matthew? What's wrong with saying his na-"

A loud jerk from the albino stopped Romano's words, and he stared at the Prussian, who was now mumbling things under his breath, before returning his attention to the Spaniard in front of him, who gave his Lovi a wry look.

"Well, Francis and I did that… and, yeah, just like what you just saw! And usually when Gil gets depressed, he claims a little 'corner of depression' for himself-"

"… the fuck? So now our living room couch is claimed by this stupid potato bastard number two? What the fuck is wrong with this st-"

"Now, now, Lovi, Gil's just having some lady problems… it's pretty normal, comprendes? I was a bit like that when you denied me when I first asked you out, remember?" Antonio cut off the Italian's words, and pulled the flustered looking Lovino closer onto his lap, despite the presents of another person in the room…

Who briefly looked at the two people getting all 'lovey-dovey' next to the kitchen counter, and gave himself a bitter sigh before returning his attention to the TV screen in front of him…

"Well, that's fuckin' stupid, isn't it? Seriously, just be- wait… wait, wait, wait… did you call me a 'lady'?"

"Um… ehehe, you know…" Spain looked awkwardly at the Italian on his lap, and –mentally– got ready to protect his _important parts_ just in case hi Lovi decided to-

SLAP

Or… maybe not…well, getting slapped in the face isn't as bad as getting nailed in the balls…

"Stupid fuckin' asshole… you know what… you know what… Oi, albino bastard!" Romano called out towards the Prussian on the couch, who in turn gave the Italian an irritated look, while Romano slapped Antonio's wandering hands again.

"Since you can't just grow a pair and go talk to _Matthew_, I'll go talk to the Canadian… merda, this isn't for you, okay? I-It just that if you guys don't fuckin' talk it out, you're just going to stay in our dorm like som-…"

The Southern Italian rubbed his temples, while avoided the stares from the two people in the room, and just proceeded to walk out and bang the door shut behind him.

Wow…

"Dude, 'Tonio, what's with your bitch today?"

_Not that I don't appreciate the help… AAAWWWW fuck… he's gonna go talk to Mattie… ah dammit, motherfuckin' bitch… What the fuck will Mattie sayyyyy…_

And without another word, Gil went back to sulking…

Sulk sulk sulk…

* * *

_From: BritishUK  
__To: IamHero  
__Message: So remind me, why are we here again?_

_From: IamHero  
__To: BritishUK  
__Message: Cuz Matt's depressed & other ppl wanna help cuz they felt srry 4 him_

_From: BritishUK  
__To:IamHero  
__Message: So why is the only other male here Francis? And if that's our objective, why are all of the females here beating the frog? Not that I don't enjoy the sight…_

_From: IamHero  
__To: BritishUK  
__Message: Dude, u saw him feel up every 1 of them, rite? And y tex me if you're sittin rit across from me?_

_From: BritishUK  
__To: IamHero  
__Message: Because it's revolting to see you talk with food in your mouth. It makes me wonder even more of how you can still text while stuffing those hamburgers down your throat. And yes, I did, but if those ladies keep doing that, we will get nothing done concerning the topic of our objective._

_From: IamHero  
__To: BritishUK  
__Message: Wow, long tex. _

_From: BritishUK  
__To: IamHero  
__Message: Because, you dolt, I actually use proper grammar and words, thank you very much. And I'm not going to talk to you until you finish stuffing those greasy burgers down your mouth. AND CHEW WITH YOUR MOUTH CLOSED. It's disgusting._

_From: IamHero  
__To: BritishUK  
__Message: Sure, mom, sure… but I know that you love me no matter how I am._

_From: BritishUk  
__To IamHero  
__Message: I AM NOT YOUR MOM, YOU BLOODY GIT! And… despite what you're doing right now… yes…_

_From: IamHero  
__To: BritishUK  
__Message: Yeah u r. Wait… so when Gil calls me a motherfuker…_

_From: IamHero  
__To: BritishUK  
__Message: Oh yeah, I luv ya 2_

_From: Iamhero  
__To: BritishUK  
__Message: Artie?_

_From: Iamhero  
__To: BritishUK  
__Message: Dude, y u don't look at ur phone?_

_From: Iamhero  
__To: BritishUK  
__Message: Artie?_

_From: Iamhero  
__To: BritishUK  
__Message: Dude, ur mean D:_

* * *

**From my sister- There are no stupid questions, only stupid people. (hehehe)… (wait… don't you think that she just dissed Matt and Gil… and she didn't even see the story…) ****And she also says 'hi'**

**Currently placing her in solitary confinement for staring at me when I type. It feels creepy, okay?**

**So... sorry for not really progressing a lot... but as I said, writer's block *sigh*... I'mm try to make u guys happy, kay? I'll make the next chapter extra long... LOL like the Spamano and USUK?**

**Reviews? oh yeah, and what pairing do u guys wanna see interact next? ...? I really don't care if it's crack pairing though..., cuz I just wanna try and write those... never did it before...**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Well, first of all, thanks for the alerts and favs and reviews~ and second of all... I have state competition coming up soon, and since it's state, it means more time needed to study, and hopefully I'll get a good place like how I did in the regionals... **

******As many of you know, Japan is in a lot of trouble and pain right now. Pray and hope for them. Let's all help them in the ways that we can. Hope for the safety of the wounded, and remember the ones that had pass by. Thank you**

**Thank you JeanneSama (Thanks for pointing out the misuse of language! it's now fixed), Jayshock, and pyromaniacqueen (I'll try to fit in some of Germany&Ukraine moments) for reviewing~**

Disclaimer: ヘタリア: Axis Powers によって所有されている日丸屋秀和

**

* * *

**

**Matthew 'Canada' Williams** is wondering if he should open the door- Kumajiro  
4 minutes ago via Mobile Phone. **Like**. _Comments_

**Matthew 'Canada' Williams** is now trying to open door while trying to stop me from eating pancakes- Kumajiro  
3 minutes ago via Mobile Phone. **Like**. _Comments_

**Matthew 'Canada' Williams** is now soaked in maple syrup- Kumajiro  
2 minutes ago via Mobile Phone.** Like**. _Comments_

**Matthew 'Canada' Williams** wished that he hadn't just opened the door- Kumajiro  
A few seconds ago via Mobile Phone. **Like**._ Comments_

* * *

Matthew was actually a bit frightened after finding WHO it was behind that door.

Namely, a pissed off Romano that had his trade-mark scowl on his face because Canada made him wait for over two minutes outside of the door. And because now the Italian had maple syrup all over his jacket, courtesy of SOMETHING that dwelled inside of Canada's room.

*coughKumajirocough*

And now Romano was just staring him in silence.

And THAT freaked him out even more…

A lot more, with Romano just staring at him…

And staring at him…

And staring at hi-

"So…"

Oh, it stopped…

"Um, y-yes?" Matthew responded with a hesitated tone, kind of wondering if Romano was going to go through a full-out rampage about getting his clothes ruined. In turn, Romano just snorted at the tone, and rolled his eyes at the Canadian.

"What's with the sissy tone, it's not like I'm going to attack you. I'm here to talk to you about… that parasite… that dominated my couch."

Both were at a standstill after the words came out of Romano's mouth, one with a look of hesitation and one with a look of confusion.

"P-parasite? What do you me-"

"That albino freak of yours, idiota."

Romano sat back after finally getting his point across, and stared at the Canadian hard before Matthew finally connected one with one.

"Oh… Gil?"

"What's with the bitterness, I thought that you had the fuckin' hots for him? Or did you g-"

Matthew turned around and gave the Italian a weary look, successfully shutting the Italian up, and walk towards the man on the couch, and bent down to Romano's eye level.

"And what does that have to do with YOU being here, Romano? Why are you here instead of him? What do YOU gain from doing this, eh?"

* * *

"Now that you ladies had so kindly provided this amusing entertainment for us, will we please get back on track to what we were supposed to do?" Arthur mused from behind the café's glass door at the group of females outside who were taking a break from beating up the bloody frog, and gave the girls all a slight smile before gesturing them towards the inside of the café.

All the while leaving Francis behind, outside on the cold and hard concrete sidewalk.

Yes… Arthur loved the sight of that…

"Ahem, now that we're all inside…" Arthur coughed as the chatter amongst the girls waned while they all gradually settled down onto the cushioned benched, grabbing their attention, and then poked the American that still had his nose in the magazine that he was reading.

"Ouch! Iggy! Why did you poke that hard?" Alfred responded with a little yelp before rubbing the spot where he was poked *coughbrutallyviolatedcough*, and gave a little mumble under his breath before putting the magazine aside, ignoring the amused gazes of the girls sitting around the table they were at.

"What did you say?" Arthur mused yet again, peering at the American who was still mumbling under his breath, and successfully made Alfred squirm in his seat..

"N-nothing! Ah… yeah, now that you're all done from beating up France, we've got to talk about what we're really here for! Mattie! Right?" Alfred quickly proclaimed after suddenly changing the topic, and Hungary gave the other girls a knowing smile (which was returned), as the British man gave a snort at what the American said.

"You were the one that called us here, and yet you don't know the topic?"

A pout formed on the American's after hearing what his boyfriend said, and gave Arthur a short glance before returning his attention to the ladies in front of him, not responding back to what the Englishman had said.

England gave a chuckle at the sight, and rolled his eyes back at the looks that he was getting from Hungary.

"Well, anyways, you all know that Mattie's depressed, right? So I was th-"

"Canada's depressed?"

"Wait, really? I thought he was happy, with Gil asking him out, everyone knew that Matthew likes hi-"

"I know, right? But did any of you saw them together after Gil 'asked' Canada out?"

"Yeah! I thought that only I noticed! No wonder something seemed off about the atmosphere!"

"Oh my God! Mattie must be so confus-"

"SHUT IT!"

Everyone in the café stared at the outburst that the Englishman just had, and then quieted down with murmurs as England returned to flipping through the magazine that America had set aside earlier on.

The girls sitting at their table just rolled their eyes at the gesture and sat back, finally all having their attention on the sheepish looking American sitting with them, and waited for America to speak.

"Yeah, thanks Iggy… well, anyways~ Mattie's having a bit of problems with the albino asshole, BUT, since Mattie's my bro… and he should be happy, 'cause he's suppose to be, and he's not right now… so I have come to the conclusion to have you all give me ways to get Matt and bird-freak together! So Matt will be happy!" he proclaimed loudly, once again making the other people in the café stare at them.

Except for Turkey and Greece, who were still fighting with each other in that corner over there…

"So… what you're saying is that you can't think of anything and you need our help…" Seychelles mused from her seat, with Taiwan and Belgium chuckling next to her.

"Of course not! What do you think I am? It's not like I'm incapable of thinking up some amazing ideas for Matt! A hero knows how to plan things! I just need some… inspiration…"

Arthur gave another snort from behind the magazine, making America glance back at the man with a nervous look.

When he returned to looking at the girls, they all had a look of doubt on their faces…

"Um… okay…yeah… I need some help…"

* * *

"WHAT?"

Lovino gave the Canadian an outrageous look before letting the atmosphere fall back to silence, and Matt leaned back onto the sole of his feet before returning the glare with a look of his own.

"Well, why else would you be doing… this?" he gestured at the Italian in front of him, proving his point at what he was getting to. Romano continued to stare at him before standing up, and then…

Walked to the door...

"Wow, bastard, is that what I seem to you? You do realize that I do have a heart, right?"

Ouch, burn…

"It's not for my own good, douchebag. Do you know how fuck-up your albino bastard looks like right now? Did you even get a look at him? No. Because you've locked yourself in this room instead fuckin' dealin' with your boy-problem."

Canada just stared at the tone that the Italian had used, still unable to get over the fact that Romano sounded like he actually wanted to… help…

In Romano's world, it's like down on the list next to 'coaxing Antonio to have a tomato instead of having hardcore, passionate, rough sex with him'

"You wanted to help?" he mused, a slight smile forming on his face as he watched the sputtering Italian, who choked as soon as those words left the Canadian's mouth.

"N-No! I'm just don't like it when he takes over my couch! Do you know WHAT he's doing in Antonio and my dor-"

"Yeah, Romano… I know… thanks, though. You're the only person that came and actually t-"

"Now that I've got you out of your bitchy mood, let's go."

"W-Wha-AAAHHHHHHH~"

_Slam._

* * *

**Matthew 'Canada' Williams** Italian dragged Owner out of door- Kumajiro  
14 seconds ago via Mobile Phone.** Like**. _Comments_

**Matthew 'Canada' Williams** Owner is gone, now I can finally eat pancake- Kumajiro  
A few seconds ago via Mobile Phone.** Like**. _Comments_

* * *

_From: Tomatoes :)  
__To: LovinoVargas  
__Message: U got Matt to come out of his room yet, amore?_

_From: LovinoVargas  
__To: Tomatoes :)  
__Message: who r u calling 'amore', jackass? And yeah, he finally stopped his sissy rant. On the way down._

_From: Tomatoes :)  
__To: LovinoVargas  
__Message: Gil and I r already down BTW, promised him a beer if he would, mi Lovi~_

_From: LovinoVargas  
__To: Tomatoes :)  
__Message: 'Lovi' my ass. My name is LOVINO, asshole. And THAT money 4 the beer is coming up of ur account._

_From: Tomatoes :)  
__To: LovinoVargas  
__Message: But u never complained when I call u Lovi in bed~. And, si, I know, mi Lovi~_

_From: LovinoVargas  
__To: Tomatoes :)  
__Message: FUCK THAT!_

_From: Tomatoes :)  
__To: LovinoVargas  
__Message: Hm? But u luv it whenever I top u and moan 'Lovi' over and over again… And that's a lot…_

* * *

"I never knew that you liked to bottom, eh…"

"MATTHEW DON'T YOU DARE LOOK OVER MY SHOULDER EVER AGAIN OR ELSE I'LL RIP OFF YOUR FUCKIN' BALLS AND FEED THEM TO THE GODDAMN DOGS!"

"Yes ma'am…"

**What do you think? next couple that I should portray? I did a bit of USUK and a bit of Spamano... to those of you that like that pairing...**

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Ugh... tired. Science Olympiad State Competition coming up in about a week (holy shit~) need to practice for State~ **

**BTW. Any Hetalia fans going to the South California Science Olympiad Competition ? I'm gonng be there~ so look for me~ youo'll find me in the Science Crime Busters event for 'B odd' (middle school)**

**Oh, BTW, bit of a lazy-writer's block on the other chappies... bit depressed cuz some of my other stories aren't gettign enough love... Nah, JK, but I'll appriciate it if you'll check it out~ You're decision, though... I don't like those writers that force their reviewers to review or else they won't post the next chapter... but reviews make every writer happy~**

**EDIT: holy shit, I updated the unedited version. LOL weird cut off will now be fixed (GilxMatt and AntonioxLovi scene). **

**Thank you nemiah, Mikiidesu, Jayshock, Capitan Giggles Lord Of The Faeries, Asah, The Color Clear, Polkadotpidge, and ShadowfireNightblade for reviewing. XD**

_

* * *

_

From: Germany  
To: Awesome5meters  
_Message: Where are you, Bruder?_

_From: Awesome5meters  
__To: Germany  
__Message: Somewhere over your gay rainbow._

_From: Germany  
__To: Awesome5meters  
__Message: …_

_From: Germany  
__To: Awesome5meters  
__Message: You could've said that you didn't want to tell me. Just asking where you were because Feliciano and I are banging out with Ukraine and Taiwan tonight._

_From: Awesome5meters  
__To: Germany  
__Message: UR FINALLY BEING A MAN! I am so happy 4 u, West. And ur first foursome 2. _

_From: Germany  
__To: Awesome5meters  
__Message: What?_

_From: Awesome5meters  
__To: Germany  
__Message: read ur last text. LMFAO_

_From: Germany  
__To: Awesome5meters  
__Message: AUTOCORRECT! No, Feliciano and I ARE NOT 'banging out', HANGING OUT. It was Autocorrect._

_From: Awesome5meters  
__To: Germany  
__Message: But won't Japan get mad at u banging with his girl? Kat is single… maybe u and Feli can have a fun time playing with her…_

_From: Germany  
__To: Awesome5meters  
__Message: I said that it was a mistake! Bruder! Never mind about everything! Pretend I didn't make the mistake!_

_From: Awesome5meters  
__To: Germany  
__Message: Psh… already made, there's no going back~ and I bet that Feli is reading this over ur shoulder and asking u if u guys really could have a 4some w/ Mei and Kat. And hugging u. And touching u._

_From: Germany  
__To: Awesome5meters  
__Message: I am not going to even reply to that. And what about you? How's it going with Ma… the_ Canadian_?_

_From: Awesome5meters  
__To: Germany  
__Message: I knew I got it right. And Matt… well… 'Tonio dragged me downstairs… and I think he was txting his bitch while waiting for some1. so I guess that the brat is getting Birdie. Gonna ask._

* * *

"Oi, Antonio!"

"'Tonio!"

…

"'Tonio, if you want to screw your bitch tonight, get over here!"

"Hm?" Antonio's ears perked up, and his head snapped up in the direction of the albino at the sound of Gilbert's suggestion, staring hopefully at the Prussian's words. The albino gave a roll of his eyes and gave a smack to the upside of the Spaniard's head before crouching down next to the Hispanic man, trying to see what the Spaniard had been so intrigued in that he didn't even hear him yell at him.

…

"Dude, Antonio, if you're just gonna stare at Franny's bloody body all day, I'm going back to the TV."

"…What?" Antonio's attention momentarily flashed towards the albino before resuming his poking at the Frenchman's out-cold body. Gilbert gave a groan before straightening out his back cracking his neck, giving a impressive 'pop' before giving an irritated look at the Spaniard.

"I said, I'm gonna go back. Why the fuck did you bring me down here for? Where's the fuckin' bee-"

"Oh! Lovi~" Antonio called out to the figure(s) behind the Prussian's back, and Gilbert gave another groan as he was cut off, and spun on his heels, ready to bitch-rant at the Italian.

What he wasn't ready for was the sight of Canada being pushed into his chest by a huffing Romano, who was just enveloped by the bubbly Spaniard that had left his post by Francis's side, completely forgetting about the Frenchman as he cuddled the grumbling Italian.

"W-What?"

…

The Canadian in his arms widened his eyes as Gilbert's red eyes locked onto his, and gave a stutter before trying to squirm out of the man's grasps, while looking away from those stunned red orbs and desperately looked at the Spanish and Italian men, trying to get an explanation out of them.

Ahehm… emphasis on the _trying_…

"W-well… what are you doing here…? Bir-... Matthew?" Gil's face twisted into a look of discomfort, and Matthew's look faltered as he caught onto the changed of name that Gilbert decided to use.

But despite the look that Prussia had on his face, the Canadian could feel the Prussia's hands tighten their grip around his waist, pulling him more fully against the awkward-looking albino.

"Um... Gil?"

A unregconizable look flashed upon the albino's face, and a grimace creeped up his face as his grip on the Canadian loosened a bit, making the already confused Matthew even more confused.

"M-Matt? Um... so... why did you decided to come se-"

"Fuckin' pussy, get on with it!"

Both pairs of eyes turned towards Lovino, momentarily forgetting the person in front of them as they both raised an eyebrow at the Italian.

"Aaannnddd... why the fuck would you care if we're doing anything or not?" Gilbert rolled his eyes as he snorted, causing Matthew to catch the scent of beer in his breath, making the Canadian sigh mentally...

Gil had _just_ been drinking AGAIN... _just_... as in, 4:35 PM. _just_.

"W-What? I-I just don't want this to become a waste of my fuckin' time if you two are just going to stand there like a couple of asshole's and not do anything!" the Italian scowled and swatted the Spaniard's wandering hands away, stomping closer to the Prussian and Canadian, making Gilbert suddenly release his hold on Matthew before having the albino rub his arms awkwardly.

"W-Well. what are we suppose to do then? You know how..." his words drifted off, and Matthew could catch the tone of bitterness in the last few words before the albino looked back at him from his spot, eyeing the Canadian wearily as he himself glanced off to one side, not meeting his gaze.

"So are you guys going to talk about it or not?"

"Lovi~ just don't do anything and let them sort things ou-"

"How in the world of fuck can THEY sort things out if they're both being pussy assfucke-"

"Tsk, tsk... Lovi~ don't be so mean... they're just having some problems that'll be sorted out eventually. And you shouldn't be insulting 'assfuckers', it's mean~, I mean, I'm one too, and you should know since you're the one that I always have sex wi-"

"FUCKIN' SHUT UP."

"Hm~ Lovi's in a bad mood... You wanna come back to the bedroom so that we can h-"

"ANDARE A FARSI FOTTERE, TI CAGN-."

"Um... if it's okay with you all... um... Gil... can we talk?...?"

...

The huffing Italian and his molesting Spanish boyfriend looked at the Canadian, who had a tentative look in his eyes, and then swept their attention to the albino Prussian, who himself had a tentative look too.

...

"N-Nevermind then... it's okay... continue o-" his sentence stopped short as his hand was captured by Gilbert's hand, holding him in place to prevent him from walking away, and they both froze before Gil gave an awkward clearing of his throat, trying to ease away the nervousness.

"U-Um... yeah, I want to talk too... so… come with me?" The albino muttered toward the Canadian, not meeting Matthew's gaze, and waited for the slight head nod of permission before grabbing his crush's arm and hauled Matthew off toward a completely different direction of the two Mediterranean countries.

Well… things are going to get awkward…

* * *

"Wait… what?"

Multiple pairs of eyes turned their attention to the confused Englishman, who had just caught on to a couple of words that the group had been furiously conversing about, and Hungary gave the man a curious look before responding to his question.

"Um… we were deciding to just throw them in a closet and lock them in there until they sort things out?"

Arthur gave a sigh.

Then a facepalm…

"And how will that help, may I _ask_?" he questioned again, rolled his eyes at such an idea being proposed. The American gave his boyfriend look before opening his mou-

"No, not from you. You're probably going to make up some ridiculous excuse of h-"

"W-Well, didn't it work for you and America?" Ukraine piped up, and silence followed the numerous looks at the couple before Arthur's face flared up and started to stutter.

"T-That wasn't how it w-was! We didn't do th-"

"Well, Arthur… now that I recall it, it seemed like the only difference was that the sexual tension between you two were so high that the rest of us decided to just throw you guys in a room and see what would happen. So yes, it might work… in this case…" Elizaveta gave a strangely-disturbing grin at the British, and the other girls gave a knowing look to each other as Arthur's face managed to not return to its normal shade. Alfred just gave a chuckle after he pulled his boyfriend closer to him, wrapping his arms around the man's waist before looking at the flustered looking Arthur.

"Hey, it's partially true, ya know?" He laughed as the man in his arms gave a swat at his head, and ignored the multiple snaps and flashes of cameras before receiving another slap to his head.

"Yes, I see the point, git. Now if you'll just let me go things will be much better." Arthur scowled at the American, and more snapshots were taken before England whipped his head in the direction of the girls taking mug-shots of him and his boyfriend.

"Delete. That. Now."

Few of the girls (namely Belgium, Elizaveta, Lily, and Seychelles), gave the glaring man a sheepish look before stashing away their cameras, not heeding to the man's orders, and Arthur's scowl grew greater as he held his hand out at the ladies, partially ignoring the American's hot breath on his neck.

"Now, or el- ALFRED GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY THIGHS!"

"But it's so nice~"

"DON'T TOUCH MY THIGHS IN PUBLIC, YOU DAFT WANKER!"

"So that means I can touch it while we're not in public?"

…

To say that America was going to lose some very precious vital regions was about exactly what was going to happen.

And… out the camcorders come…

* * *

**Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo **Watching Gilbert and Matthew sort things out~  
15 minutes ago via Mobile Phone. **Like.** _Comments  
_**Kiku 'Japan' Honda**, **Ludwig 'Germany' Beilschmidt**, and 25 others like this

**Lovino 'S. Italy' Vargas** more like stalking them…  
15 minutes ago via Mobile Phone.** Like  
****Mathias 'Denmark'** **Køhler, Francis' France' Bonnefoy, **3 others like this

**Elizaveta 'Hungary' Hedervary **WAIT WAIT WAIT! WHERE?  
15 minutes ago via Mobile Phone.**Like.**

**Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo** Oh! You're alive Francis!  
14 minutes ago via Mobile Phone. **Like.  
****  
Francis 'France' Bonnefoy** Oui~ and Eliza- about fives blocks down from where u all r.  
14 minutes ago via Mobile Phone. **Like**

**Lovino 'S. Italy' Vargas** If he would stay there on the fuckin' concrete like a good asshole then things would be much better… and how the fuck do u know where they r  
13 minutes ago via Mobile Phone. **Like  
****Nam 'Vietnam' Nguyen, Mei 'Taiwan' Wang**, and 17 others like this.

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy** I was behind u and 'Tonio the whole time~ U have a cute butt, Romano~  
13 minutes ago via Mobile Phone**.**** Like  
****Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo **likes this

**Lovino 'S. Italy' Varga**s Wait…. OH MY FUCKIN' GOD So it wasn't Spain?  
13 minutes ago via Mobile Phone.** Like  
****Francis 'France' Bonnefoy **likes this

**Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo** Hm? I hadn't touched your butt since Gil hauled Canada off... I'm touching your thighs though…  
12 minutes ago via Mobile Phone. **Like  
****Francis 'France' Bonnefoy, Elizaveta 'Hungary' Hedervary, **and 4 others like this

**Lovino 'S. Italy' Vargas** U KNOW WHAT FUCK U TWO I'M LEAVING U FUCKIN' PERVERTS. GO MOLEST EACH OTHER FOR ALL I CARE.  
12 minutes ago via Mobile Phone.** Like  
****Ice 'Iceland' Johanson, Bella 'Belgium' Maes, **and 2 others like this

**Mei 'Taiwan' Wang** Ugh… Wanna go there right now… But America and England are in a very suggestive pose right now and England is trying to 'sabotage' Al's dick… Ugh… where should I go…  
11 minutes ago via Mobile Phone. **Like  
****Kiku 'Japan' Honda, Nam 'Vietnam' Nguyen, **and 3 others like this

**Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo** No~ Lovi~ don't go~ I'll make u pasta w/ extra tomatoes tonight if u stay~  
11 minutes ago via Mobile Phone. **Like**

**Elizaveta 'Hungary' Hedervary **U know what… I'm leaving Al and Kirkland to go to Gil and Matt, so take great pics for me, kk? Oh yeah, I'm taking Lily too.  
10 minutes ago via Mobile Phone. **Like**

**Vash 'Switzerland' Zwingli **No you're not taking Lily. Prussia's a bad influence.  
10 minutes ago.** Like**

**Elizaveta 'Hungary' Hedervary **But Vash~  
9 minutes ago via Mobile Phone.** Like**

**Vash 'Switzerland' Zwingli** There's five more bullets in my handgun right now, Hungary… I can see your camera… and your camcorder.  
9 minutes ago via Mobile Phone. **Like  
****Roderich 'Austria' Edelstein, Lovino 'S. Italy' Vargas, **and 6 others like this

**Elizaveta 'Hungary' Hedervary** Fine, be that way. I'm taking Katyu- nvm… Ivan's scary… I'm taking Mei. Kk, Japan? Exactly WHERE ARE THEY? SPAIN?  
8 minutes ago via Mobile Phone. **Like**

**Kiku 'Japan' Honda **Hai… I trust that you don't put her in any danger… and any pictures of Canada-san and Prussia-san will be handed a copy to me, right?  
7 minutes ago. **Like**

**Mathias 'Denmark'** **Køhler **u sound like a underground black market owner…  
6 minutes ago. **Like  
****Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo, Ludwig 'Germany' Beilschmidt, **and 14 others like this

**Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo** Don't worry Japan, Lovi's got my camera, I took some pics for u too... in return for those developed pics that I saw u took last night when Lovi and I were in the bedroom?  
5 minutes ago via Mobile Phone. **Like  
****Francis 'France' Bonnefoy, Elizaveta 'Hungary' Hedervary, **and 8 others like this

**Elizaveta 'Hungary' Hedervary** I CALL A COPY TOO! And u still haven't answered my question yet…  
4 minutes ago via Mobile Phone.** Like **

**Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo** Well, they're in a pet shop right now… and Gil's petting a bunny…  
3 minutes ago via Mobile Phone. **Like.**

**Elizaveta 'Hungary' Hedervary** kk thx  
2 minutes ago via Mobile Phone. **Like**

* * *

"Oh my god! There's bunnies in that pet shop? Artie~ can we go pet them too?"

"… I'm not even going to ask _how_ you could even check your bloody phone in the state that you're in…"

**

* * *

**

Ugh... AT MOST... two chapters left... maybe...

**LOL autocorrect pwns all.**

**R&R?**

**Oh yeah, planning on updating FINAL CHAPTER on Saturday or Friday, no matter if there's one of two more chapters left. It depends on when I need to leave for competition. AND THUS, cramming time DX. Wish me luck~**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: *sigh* Last chappie, everyone~**

**Edit: I'm so sorry fpr updating this again, spamming those of you that alerted this... 'cause apparently I'm getting this 'Type 1' Error, so this chapter wasn't showing up...**

**Thank you ., Mikiidesu, Mix Matcher, AmazininglyAddictedToAnime, The Color Clear, and ZemyxDexion for reviewing~**

Disclaimer: ヘタリア: Axis Powers によって所有されている日丸屋秀和

* * *

"Um… so…" Gil winced as his voice cracked a little, and continued to look down at the black bunny in his lap, petting the little furry creature as he paused, waiting for Canada to start the conversation, and gave an awkward clearing of his throat before looking up at the Canadian.

Hm…Must resist hugging cute Canadian…

The rabbit under his finger gave a slight quiver before leaning into the albino's hand, making a huge color contrast as it closed its eyes in content, and snuggled into the palm of Gilbert's hand. Canada gave a slight smile at the sight of it, and looked down at his own lap before trying to start the conversation.

"…S-so…" He started out, mentally scolding himself at the stuttering, and gave his own little cough before giving a nervous laugh, making the Prussian look at him with a concerned look, not really sure why he was doing that.

…

And I guess, to make things simpler to understand, they both suck at starting an awkward conversation.

…go figure…

"Um… about y-you as-ask-askin-"

"What about me asking you out?" Gilbert mumbled instantaneously, immediately stopping the Canadian's words in their tracks, and kept his head down as he waited for the rest of the Canadian's words.

Which didn't come.

"Well, what are you going to do? Isn't this whole thing just simple, Matt?" his voiced raised a bit as the awaited response didn't come, and he forced himself to stay in his seat and not spring out of it to question at the Canadian. Matthew gaze lingered on that rectangle tile on the floor as the silence grew, obviously thinking about the Prussian's words.

"Isn't it j-just… a yes or no?" Gil's voice had an edge of hysteria to it, and Canada lifted his gaze to Prussia, who had a hand covering his eyes and was leaning backwards in his chair, and studied the albino sitting across from him.

"…Ugh... w-why didn't everything become so _damn_…"

"Confusing…" Matthew muttered as he stroked the animal in his arms, finishing the sentence that had yet to be, and gave a sigh in time with the Prussian.

"It's just…. That…" he whispered, mindlessly letting his mind wander to all of those thoughts that he's been thinking about for the past days, and drifted off mid-sentence as he left his gaze fall back to the bunny that was snuggling into his arms.

"What? You don't know how to reject me? Trying to find how to say something along the lines of 'let's still be friends'? Or do you just plan o-"

"Gil…"

The albino fell silent after the outburst from all of the pent up emotions and fell back into his seat after hearing the Canadian's tentative voice. Matthew looked at Gilbert with hesitant eyes before trying to look into the Prussian's eyes.

His gaze fell on somewhere near that little frown tugging on Prussia's lips.

"I-It's not that I wanted to reject you… I-I… I didn't even know that you asked me out until I saw it in one of the conversations online…" Gil's face was unreadable at the moment, so Matthew took the liberty to continue on.

"I-It's been hard on me… you know? At first… everyone was so… against it? No… amused. It's like some sort of entertainment for them to enjoy… And, and…"

Matthew took a deep breath to still the nervousness of his words, and swallowed once before looking at the Prussian's eyes, which looked like it was trying to process the Canadian's words.

"Well, Francis probably told you," he gave a wry chuckle before pushing a strand of his hair behind his ear, "that I like you, a-and… I still d-do, Gil…b-but…"

Silence cast over the couple once again, and only the sound of the rustling of the creatures filled the air.

* * *

**Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo** Hm… they're not talking a lot…  
7 minutes ago via Mobile Phone. **Like. **_Comments_

**Ludwig 'Germany' Beilschmidt **Who? Bruder and Canada?  
7 minutes ago. **Like.**

**Lovino 'S. Italy' Vargas** Who else would it fuckin' be, potato bastard?  
7 minutes ago. **Like.**

**Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo** LOVI~ It's not nice to cuss at Germany! Where's the camera BTW, Eliza's ran out of battery.  
6 minutes ago via Mobile Phone. **Like.**

**Lovino 'S. Italy' Vargas **and why would I care if her camera runs out of batteries?  
6 minutes ago. **Like**

**Elizaveta 'Hungary' Hedervary **Because I still have that video from two weeks ago.  
6 minutes ago via Mobile Phone. **Like.  
****Kiku 'Japan' Honda likes this.**

**Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo **Hm? Which one?  
5 minutes ago via Mobile Phone.** Like**

**Lovino 'S. Italy' Vargas** There's more than one….?  
5 minutes ago. **Like**

**Mei 'Taiwan' Wang **I have one that u can use, Liz. It's in the duffle bag next to France's foot  
4 minutes ago via Mobile Phone. **Like**

**Elizaveta 'Hungary' Hedervary **Kk thx~  
4 minute ago via Mobile Phone. **Like**

**Lovino 'S. Italy' Vargas **ANSWER MY FUCKIN' QUESTION U FRYING PAN BITCH! OR I'M COMING BACK TO HUNT U DOWN.  
3 minutes ago via Mobile Phone. **Like**

**Lovino 'S. Italy' Vargas **HUNGARY!  
2 minutes ago via Mobile Phone. **Like**

**Lovino 'S. Italy' Vargas **FUCK, ANSWER ME U GODDAMN...  
2 minutes ago via Mobile Phone. **Like**

**Lovino 'S. Italy' Vargas **Holy fuck what is this I don't even know…  
One minute ago via Mobile Phone. **Like.**

**Lovino 'S. Italy' Vargas **WHAT. THE. FUCK.  
A few seconds ago via Mobile Phone.** Like.**

* * *

"Lovi~"

_Holy fuck._

"Lovi~"

_What the fuck._

"Lovi?

_WHAT the fffuuuccckkkkk?_

"Hungary! Delete that fuckin' video RIGHT NOW!"

"Ssshh! Shut up! Matthew and Gil are starting to talk right now!"

"Spain, can you shut Lovino up? We're trying to film here."

"No… no, no, no. Not until YOU give me the password to delete this FUCKIN' creeper video that you took of Antonio and me hav…"

Romano's face paled as he saw the next series of events that were recorded by the same camcorder, and dropped the device in horror.

"What, in the name of _fuck_, were Feli and that fuckin' potato bastard of his doing in _my bathroom…_"

"Sex, duh." Mei replied with a roll of her eyes before returning her attention to the Prussian and Canadian, and Romano's eyebrow gave a good twitch before a scowl spread across his face. Antonio's arms circled themselves around the fuming Italian's waist, and pulled Lovino down onto his lap.

"I am going to fuckin' castrate that cock-suckin' bastar-"

"Now, now…. Lovi… it's not like they've never done it before…"

"But in my _bathroom_?"

"Well, it technically is _our_ bathr-"

"Antonio. Shut. Him. Up."

"Si~"

"W-What the he…"

The Italian's words faltered as he felt the constant breathing of Spain's move from his hair to his neck, and…

Aw… shit… that's going a big hickey…

"S-Spain…"

"Hm… Lovi?"

Oh god…

_Oh my god_ where the FUCK is that hand goin-…

HOLY….

* * *

"Eliza?"

"Yeah, Mei?"

"We should thank Spain later for shutting Lovino up…"

"Heh, yeah, I know…"

"Hm… did you set up a video recorder where Spain dragged Lovino to?"

"…Yeah…"

* * *

Gilbert was the one to break the deafening silence.

"…So why did you avoid me over these past couple of days?"

Red clashed with purple as their eyes locked, and Matthew's eyes widened before glancing away, avoiding those piercing orbs of fire. Gilbert gave a groan before continuing on with his thoughts.

"I mean, seriously, we're acting like hormone-high teenagers now. What's with the avoidin-"

"I… was scared…" Matt muttered, breaking off the Prussian's words, and took a deep breath before scooting closer to the albino, not noticing Gilbert stiffening, and then began to start talking again.

"I mean… why would you like someone like _me_? I'm always unnoticed, I'm far too unsocial, and no one even remembers my name on most occasions… I thought that it was the best thing in my life that someone started to notice me… but…" Matthew bit his lower lip nervously as he stole a glance at the Prussian, who in turn was looking at the bunny in his arms with a very serious expression.

"When I started to fall in love with you… I was a bit… confused with my emotions… I was never used to someone else other than family giving me hugs… inviting out to dinner… c-care for me…" he gave a cough, clearing his throat, before continuing, "And then I started looking at myself. Why would you… someone that is so, noticed by everyone, love _me_, someone who _nobody_ notices?... So then-"

"Because you're _different_."

The whisper was hardly audible, but Matthew stopped his words to stare at the albino, who had set the bunny on the table next to him, and Prussia reached for the bunny in the Canadian's lap, and then placed it next to the animal on the smooth surface of the tabletop.

"Different?"

"Yeah…" Gilbert muttered before pausing, and then soon began to talk again.

"You… were the first person to approach me of your free will because I looked sad, and as a total stranger no less. Not because of benefit, not because of wanting me to hang out with you to drink a couple of beers, and not because of trying to rub anything unawesome into my face. The only one so far that was concerned of my emotion, and tried to cheer me up… with your maple syrup…" Prussia gave a slight chuckle, thinking back at the memory of their first encounter.

"B-But… I'm… Ugh… this is so confusing…" Matthew moaned, placing a hand over his face, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

"I love you, Matt." Gilbert continued, his hand inching towards Canada's, "because you were there when I was… I'll admit…" Gil groaned, "Being a bit unawesome, and you were there when I needed someone to be with me. I don't know when my feelings for you had turned from 'friendship' to 'love', but… please… don't think that this is a _joke_."

"Just… let me have a try at this, okay? If I fuck up along the way, just tell me." A smile cracked upon the albino's face as he reached for Matthew's hand, and threaded his fingers into them.

A deep breath was taken by both of them as they felt the hand to hand contact of each other.

"So…" Gil bit nervously at his lips, a pale blush rising upon his cheeks.

"Let me ask you again, Birdie. Will you…" he gave a wry chuckle before looking into Matthew's eyes.

"Go out with the awesome me?"

* * *

"Hungary!"

"Mei… I'm going to be fine… just take my spot so I can go to the bathroom to clean up…"

"You're bleeding quite a lot… Eliza…"

"Well, if you were watching what happened… then I bet that you would be too… see!"

"What? Why would I- Oh… OH… wow…"

* * *

**Elizaveta 'Hungary' Hedervary** _upload a video  
_24 minutes ago.** Like** _Comments  
_**Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo, Francis 'France' Bonnefoy,** and 37 people like this.

**Lovino 'S. Italy' Vargas** Holy fuck is that tongue I see…?  
23 minutes ago. **Like.**

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy** Ah… the wonders of l'amour~ Gil must be happy~  
22 minutes ago.**Like  
****Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo, Ludwig 'Germany' Beilschmidt**, and 3 others like this.

**Alfred 'America' Jones** Mattie has fallen to the dark side…  
23 minutes ago.**Like  
****Arthur 'England' Kirkland** likes this.

**Bella 'Belgium' Maes **LOL I love it how ppl just stare at them when they started making out in the middle of the pet shop.  
15 minutes ago**Like  
****Kiku 'Japan' Honda **and 3 other people like this.

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy **Oui~ and then we see Gil haul Mattie off outside and then they started kissing again~  
13 minutes ago **Like  
****Gilbert 'Prussia's Awesome' Beilschmidt, Matthew 'Canada' Williams,** and 4 others like this

**Elizaveta 'Hungary' Hedervary** French kissing, Francis.  
12 minutes ago. **Like  
****Francis 'France' Bonnefoy **likes this

**Arthur 'England' Kirkland** So this means that they are together now?  
10 minutes ago** Like.**

**Hong 'Hong Kong' Wang** Duh, eyebrows. Unless you and America were too busy making out again to notice anything…again.  
8 minutes ago.**Like  
****Alfred 'America' Kirkland, Francis 'France' Bonnefoy,** and 6 others like this.

**Gilbert 'Prussia's Awesome' Beilschmidt** Liz, u should be glad that I'm so fuckin' happy rite now that I'm not gonna hunt u down.  
7 minutes ago **Like**

**Elizaveta 'Hungary' Hedervary** And then it's too bad that I can't show you what I filmed after Gil took Matt into his bedroom… you'll need to pay to watch that~  
5 minutes ago **Like  
****Kiku 'Japan' Honda, Mei 'Taiwan' Wang,** and 14 others like this.

**Gilbert 'Prussia's Awesome' Beilschmidt **OK… take back what I said. WHERE THE FUCK R U, BITCH?  
3 minutes ago **Like**

* * *

**Gilbert 'Prussia's Awesome' Beilschmidt **to **Matthew 'Canada' Williams **But anyways… thanks for saying yes, Birdie. Ur awesome like that, ya know?  
3 minutes ago **Like**

**Matthew 'Canada' Williams **to** Gilbert 'Prussia's Awesome' Beilschimdt** Yeah, I know Gil. I'll lend u my hockey stick BTW, but just don't kill Eliza, k?  
2 minutes ago **Like**

* * *

**Alfred 'America' Jones** Matt, Gil, you do know that everyone can read ur conversation, rite?  
One minute ago.** Like.** _Comments  
_**Feliciano 'N. Italy' Vargas, Kiku 'Japan' Honda,** and 13 others like this.

**Gilbert 'Prussia's Awesome' Beilschmidt** Go to hell, Al.  
A few seconds ago via Mobile Phone.** Like**

* * *

**And... there goes this story~ thanks to everyone that fav, alerted, or reviewed this story! Stay tuned for the next (maybe) sequel?**

**What do you think about more fanfics in this AU? **

**R&R!**

**(Wish me luck!)**


End file.
